Memories left Forgotten
by Vampire00Diaries
Summary: After Katherine leaves Mystic Falls, Elena's life seems to be going perfectly, from her relationship with Stefan, to her friendships, until she begins having strange fantasies about Damon. Could these fantasies be memories from her past? T for kissing
1. Chapter 1

It was a wonderful kiss. Elena Gilbert was standing on her porch with Stefan Salvatore, her vampire boyfriend, their lips locked. Although she loved them, Stefan's kisses were gentle, and he always pulled away too quickly, for he was afraid of hurting her.

"Good night, Miss Gilbert," Stefan said jokingly, as he stepped away from her. Elena giggled.

"'Night, Mr. Salvatore," she replied, giving him one last peck on the lips before going inside. She waved at him as she shut the door. "I'll call you tonight. Love you!"

As Elena approached her room, she noticed Jeremy standing in the doorway of their bathroom. "Hey, Jer," she said absently as she took her ponytail holder out of her hair. He just stared at her for a moment. He had been much quieter lately, but happier.

"Hey Elena," he greeted. She smiled at him and continued brushing her hair.

"Do you need something?" Elena asked when she realized that Jeremy was still standing there, just staring at her.

"Oh, no!" he said, startled. She looked at him with a furrowed brow as he picked up his toothbrush. After a while, Elena let her fingers go through her hair, and carefully removed her Vervain necklace, placing it in the wooden box that Stefan had given her. She crawled into her bed and picked up her phone. She dialed Stefan's number, just like she had promised.

After a few rings on the other line, Elena heard someone answer. "Stefan's phone," he said. It wasn't Stefan's voice though. Elena smirked.

It was Damon.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked, laying her elbow on her pillow.

"It's nice to talk to you, too, Elena," he said, sarcasm flowing through his voice. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to settle for you," she said, pretending to be upset.

"Poor Elena. So, how've you been now that we're Katherine free?" he asked. Elena sighed in relief just thinking about it. Katherine was Damon and Stefan's first love. She had arrived in Mystic falls about two months ago. Luckily, Stefan and Damon no longer wanted her, for she was ruthless. The trio had exposed Katherine to the sun without her Lapis Lazuli necklace, destroying her, using the greatest form of trickery.

"Wonderful!" she cried. Elena heard Damon laugh on the other end flirtatiously.

"Well, I must say, it's been amazing to have her gone. No one hurts you and gets away with it," Damon told her. He still had the tones of mockery in his voice but Elena could sense that he was being serious. Elena rolled her eyes, but decided not to push the whole "just friends" issue anymore than she already had.

"Well I'm thankful to have such protective vampires on my side." Elena heard Damon chuckle again on the other line. She had to admit, Damon's laugh was highly contagious. Within seconds, she was laughing also.

"Well, I'll go find my boring brother and tell him that you called."

"Alright. Thanks, Damon. I'll talk to you later."

"Can't wait," Damon said seductively. Elena giggled and hung up, shaking her head. She enjoyed talking to Damon; he was fun. He always helped her smile when she had spent a day being brooding.

_He really is a great friend_, Elena thought, but felt somewhat strange thinking that. _He's nothing but a friend. _But she soon found herself thinking about him, the possibility of Damon being more than a friend. She couldn't help but smiling.

_Elena. Snap out of it! _she told herself, and let her head fall into the pillows as she grunted in frustration. _I love Stefan, right? _She brushed off the thought and fell asleep.

Elena stepped through the woods, her dark hair falling carelessly over her shoulders. Her green sundress blew with the wind as she walked around_. _She could hear the crunching of leaves whenever her bare feet would take a step. As she kept walking, the trees disappeared and she was left in a clearing full of nothing but wildflowers and the muddy forest floor. It was very beautiful at night.

Suddenly, strong masculine arms were around her, holding her from behind. Elena turned her head to look at the person who was holding her, although she could already tell who it was. As she looked at him, she gasped. He was absolutely beautiful. The shock of seeing him never wore off.

For she was looking into the deep blue depths of Damon Salvatore's eyes.

"Gotcha!" he laughed into her ear, lifting her up a bit. She giggled as loud as she could.

"Damon," she whispered, turning around so that she could face him. He lifted his finger and began to trace the curve of her lips.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, concern now overpowering his voice.

"I go here sometimes to write in my journal," she said, looking around. Elena let her eyes trail down to her feet but soon lifted them back up when she noticed Damon was pulling her close. She let a smile come across her lips, which he was still tracing. "A better question is: What are _you _doing here?" she asked, happier now. Damon always did brighten her mood.

"Well, I can't get my food at a grocery store, now can I?" he asked, smiling, looking at Elena with an overpowering love.

"I never thought you'd be out for animals, though!" she explained, as Damon's free hand intertwined with hers. "You told me stuff like that was 'reserved for your idiot brother,'" she said, imitating Damon's voice.

"Yes, he is an idiot," Damon said, laughing. Elena smirked. "Don't worry. I was trying to get to a hospital."

"Robbing the blood bank again? How worried should I be?" Elena joked.

"Not very," he said silently, pressing his forehead against hers, their faces inches apart.

Before Elena could reply, his lips descended upon hers. He lifted her off of her feet and let his fingers tangle through her hair. She shuddered, and then the kiss burned throughout every inch of her body. She was extremely happy. Her every worry was washed away, like a seashell being dragged off and lost in the ocean during high tide.

Elena raised her hand so that it was on the side of Damon's face. She gently pulled away, in danger of passing out. She was breathing quickly as she put her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair.

"I love you," Elena panted, looking up at him. He seemed shocked at first. But his shock slowly turned into a look of pure astonishment. It was the most innocent look she had ever seen on him.

And then he cupped her face in his hands and whispered in her ear, "Elena Gilbert, I lo_"

Elena bolted up in her bed, running her fingers through her hair. She had just dreamed about Damon. Everything had seemed so _real. _She had to constantly remind herself that nothing happened. She was absolutely _terrified. _

Not only was she terrified for herself, but she was scared knowing that it was just a dream. What was going on with her? Elena quickly went into the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face, trying to wake herself up more. She spent the next ten minutes pacing around her room.

She had never had a dream like that. She couldn't get over how real it felt. She could remember the exact feel of his lips against hers.

Afraid to fall asleep again, Elena got dressed. She went over to her necklace box to prepare herself for the school day. But the Vervain necklace was not there. She didn't want to panic again, and decided just not to wear it. She didn't even know what it would feel like to wear something Stefan had given her right after her dream. She felt like she was cheating on him!

And now, her mind was going haywire. She _wanted _to see Damon. She still felt the same feelings that she had in her dream. She _wanted _to kiss him; she _wanted _to hear him say how much he loved her. She _wanted _him to hold her.

It was the strangest feeling. It felt like a forgotten memory, just popping out after many years. But she knew it was only a dream.

As Elena's school day began, she was feeling better. After sitting up for hours in her room, she convinced herself that everything was only a dream. She didn't know why she was so worried in the first place. She tried to stop the scene from replaying in her head.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked, removing Elena from her stray thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"What? Yes, I'm fine," Elena stated, sitting in her desk. "Just a little distracted."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bonnie asked, examining Elena's face intently. Elena laughed.

"Bonnie, I'm _fine. _You're the one who seems tense." Elena touched Bonnie's shoulder softly.

"I don't know," Bonnie sighed. "I've just had a really bad feeling lately."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just feel darkness, I feel death," she replied, and then her eyes became distant. "I feel like death is coming."

Elena's eyes were full of worry. She took her hand off of Bonnie's shoulder when she was startled by the feel of someone wrapping their arm around her shoulder. Elena turned around quickly, to look at Stefan's face.

"'Morning Elena," he said. Elena felt a little uncomfortable. She didn't know why. "Morning Bonnie."

After Bonnie said a simple 'hello', Elena sat back down, Stefan behind her. She turned around so that she could face him.

"Damon told me you called," Stefan explained, as Elena grinned at him.

"Yes. Why didn't you pick up?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"I didn't think you hated talking to Damon _that _much," Stefan said, chuckling. "Sorry I put you through that." He put his hand through Elena's hair, letting it brush through to the bottom. He couldn't tell what Elena was thinking; she seemed very distant.

"I don't hate talking to Damon," Elena replied. Before she could say anything else, Alaric walked into the room and began the lesson.

That night, Damon stood in the woods. He looked around, examining the many trees. He could see Elena's house from where he was sitting. The light in her room was on. He headed there. He couldn't help himself.

_Get her out of your head! _he shouted to himself as he tried to stare through her window. _She doesn't love you! Get over her!_

Soon after Damon thought that, Elena was staring out her window, looking at him with eyes full of wonder. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, smiling.

"What can I say, Elena? I can't get enough of you." His voice was sly and he was flirting with his eyes.

"Really?" she said, trying to act annoyed. She wasn't succeeding. "Whatever. Can I talk to you for a second? I just finished my homework, so I have some time."

Within seconds, he was in her room, standing too close to her. Elena rolled her eyes and took a step back. "What?" he asked, smirking.

"Do you know if there's a clearing around here?" Damon suddenly examined Elena intently.

"Why?" he said to her, stepping closer.

"No reason. It's stupid," she replied, looking at her feet. Damon didn't say anything for a while. He just looked into her face. She took another step away from him. She could tell that Damon knew something.

"_What?" _he asked, but his tone no longer made this a question. Elena looked into his blue eyes, and tried to keep her cool.

"I had a dream," she answered, her voice slowly getting quieter as Damon stepped closer to her. She couldn't move; her back was against the wall. "I was in a clearing. It was somewhere in the woods. It seemed familiar. I just thought I'd ask you since you think you know about everything."

"Really? A clearing? In the woods?"

"Yes. You were there too," she replied, no longer wanting to hide anything.

"Oh," Damon said, a wave of expressions quickly spreading across his face. Elena recognized two of them: astonishment and excitement.

A gentle smile covered his face as he began walking away, his strides full of wisdom, grace, and happiness. "What aren't you telling me?" she asked, grabbing his wrist. She felt a sudden shock when she touched his skin. And then Elena's mind spun until she was no longer in reality.

-Beginning of Flashback-

Elena's hand was entwined with Damon's, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She was smiling at him as she let her finger run along the outline of his neck. They were sitting in the clearing. It seemed to be their secret hideout.

"You should be terrified of me right now," he said to her, looking at the finger that was making patterns on the side of his throat.

"Oh, I am," she said softly, putting all of her concentration on her designs. "But nothing can change the way I feel about you."

"You don't care that I've killed people?"

"Of course I care, but you know I would never judge you like that." She let her finger trail down from the side of his neck to his collarbone.

"Would you mind telling me what you're doing?" he asked, looking at her jokingly. He pulled her onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was looking for bite marks. Shouldn't you still have the scar from Katherine's bite?"

He laughed, and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "You're hung up on the mythology of it all. No, I don't still have Katherine's bite mark after 144 years."

"You'll have to tell me about the reality later," she said, as she leaned in to kiss him. It was a tender kiss, full of love and appreciation. "Vampire or no vampire, you're still mine," she whispered against his lips. She was absolutely amazed at how simple things could be, even knowing Damon had this dark secret. But then, her mind was lost as it spun back into reality

-End of Flashback-

Elena gained awareness. She was standing back in her room now, extremely close to Damon, tracing patterns on the side of his neck. She must have been doing that subconsciously while lost in her fantasy. He gave her a wicked smirk, and she quickly stepped away, looking at him with eyes full of fear.

"What have you done to me?" she asked, shuddering.

"Hmm?"

"You know what I'm talking about! My dream- and whatever just happened; they're not just fantasies are they?" she demanded, extremely terrified of what was happening to her.

"I can't tell you. You'll know the truth soon, though. I promise you." He took his hand and just held her face for a while. And then, he was gone, leaving Elena alone in her bedroom, extremely confused.

One thing she was beginning to realize was that these mental scenes were more than simple fantasies. She seemed to be lost in some sort of vision when it happened last time.  
She knew that they weren't going in any specific order, whatever they were. In her first one, she was talking to Damon about his vampire feeding habits, and most recently she was just learning about vampirism. What was going on with her?

A better question was: Why was Damon being so secretive?


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Elena's head hit the pillow, she fell asleep. She was grateful to fall into a dreamless rest, for she was now afraid of closing her eyes, expecting to feel Damon's lips against hers when she did. But soon, darkness enveloped her and she was surrounded in only a world of black.

The next think Elena knew, she was woken up by the sound of footsteps in her room. She sat up, startled, and looked around. Was there a figure at the end of her bed? She saw some sort of silhouette.

Elena turned her lamp on, and found nothing. She _knew _that she heard something. So, she headed toward her closet. When she opened it, nothing was there except for her many outfits. Feeling paranoid, Elena walked back over to her bed, when she felt the floor creak as she took a step. She kept walking and did not hear any more noises with the next few floorboards.

Curiously, Elena took a few steps backwards, hearing the floor creak in the same spot. She quickly fell to her knees, examining the floor board. Yes, it was loose. She found it very easy to pull off. When Elena looked underneath, she was startled by what she saw.

One of her diaries.

Elena reached into the insulation, grabbing the book. She put the board back and began to flip open the pages once she reached her bed.

_How funny, _Elena thought. _I don't remember writing any of this._

As she skimmed through the pages about Bonnie, cheerleading, and her breakup with Matt, Elena found an entry that caught her attention.

It was labeled: Damon.

She paid close attention as she read the entry:

_**Damon. **_

_February 23, 2009 _

_about 9 pm_

_Dear Diary, _

_ Last night, Damon took me into the woods. Oh! I haven't even mentioned him to you yet have, I? Sorry! I've been so busy lately that I guess I've forgotten you! Oops!_

_ Anyways, I have so much to tell you about Damon. He's absolutely gorgeous, with hypnotic blue eyes and a charming smile. He's absolutely perfect. Oh, and he's very, very mysterious. I met him a few weeks ago, and we've hung out a few times, but I didn't think he wanted to be anything but friends… until he took me out tonight._

_ Damon came to my house after I had dinner, and as soon as I opened the door he grabbed my hand and lead me into the woods. I kept asking him where we were going, but all that he said was, "Just wait! It's a surprise!"_

As Elena was reading her journal, she became lost in it, as her mind began swirling into overdrive until the scene was laid out in front of her.

-Beginning of Flashback-

"Just wait! It's a surprise!" Damon told Elena, his voice seductive. Elena held onto his hand tighter as they went deeper into the woods.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Don't I always?" He gave her a bright, sly grin, and Elena couldn't help but smile back.

Within a few minutes, the couple reached a clearing, full of nothing but wildflowers and mud. Elena had to admit, it was very romantic.

"This is beautiful!" Elena exclaimed, running through all of the flowers.

"I thought you'd like it," Damon said, giving her a wicked smirk, as he picked a daisy, handing it to Elena. She gave him a confused expression, and then their eyes locked. Time was frozen for those few seconds, and then Damon lifted his hand, and stroked Elena's hair gently, oh so gently. She closed her eyes in pleasure for a moment and then stepped away from him.

"I knew this place would make you happy," he said simply. "Elena—"

"What?"

"I brought you here so we could talk."

"Of course, Damon," she replied, taking a step closer to him. "What's wrong?"

And then he wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked at him, her eyes full of confusion. "I met you, and grew closer to you because I thought you looked like someone…"

And then she sighed "Damon…"

"Someone I loved a long time ago." His eyes were distant.

"You used me?" She asked.

"But then I got to know you," he continued. "And I realized you're nothing like Katherine. You're better than her."

Elena spun around, to look into his blue eyes, full of nothing but hope. "You're not her. I know that, I always did, but I just need you to _trust me, _when I say that I'm over her. I mean, I wasn't over Katherine when I first met you, but now I am."

"Why?" Elena asked, keeping calm.

"Because I'd rather have you," he stated, stepping closer. Elena's face softened up a bit. She could tell that Damon was telling the truth. He usually wasn't this serious.

"Why did you have to tell me this tonight?" she asked, now standing close to him.

"I'm sick of lying," he replied simply, and then he looked into Elena's eyes, just staring at her. And then Elena did something that shocked them both: she kissed him. It was a wonderful lip lock, full of fiery passion. Damon kissed her back, harder, his hand holding the side of her face. She put her hands behind his back, so that she was embracing him. Their kiss seemed to last a lifetime. They both would have been happy if it actually did.

What seemed like centuries later, they both pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes. "I'm not mad at you," Elena whispered, as she nestled into Damon's arms. "I understand."

"That was strange timing," Damon joked, as he wrapped his strong arms around her protectively.

"Well, I wanted to _show _you that I know that you know that we both know I'm not Katherine, you know?" she answered. Damon laughed at her convoluted sentence and just held her for a while as they sat on the damp ground.

"We'll have to keep this relationship a secret," Elena whispered after quite some time. "My parents would freak if they found out I'm dating an older guy."

"Fine with me," Damon muttered, his lips against her forehead.

-End of Flashback-

Elena shut her journal, shocked. She had no idea what was happening. She didn't remember writing this! She didn't remember any of this happening! Elena quickly got dressed, grabbed her journal, and headed out the door. She got in her car and drove toward the boarding house. She didn't care how early it was; she _needed _to talk to Damon.

Elena got out of her car, her journal in hand, and walked onto the porch of the boarding house. She checked her watch and looked at the time: 5:30 am. She didn't want to knock on the door and wake Stefan, and she would feel strange just walking in. Elena lifted her hand to knock, when she felt a cool hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around quickly, but she didn't see anything. She breathed quickly and shortly for a moment, and then Stefan was standing in front of her within the next second.

"Elena, what's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Did you just touch my shoulder?" she questioned, stepping away from him, examining the woods surrounding them.

"No," he replied, worried. "What are you doing here this early?"

"Oh," she interjected, distracted. "Where's Damon?"

"Asleep."

Elena didn't even say anything else. She ran through the big doors and headed upstairs. And then she came across a closed door. She opened it forcefully. And there Damon was, resting. Elena walked over to the bedside and threw the journal at him as hard as she could.

In half of a second, Damon was sitting up in his bed, holding the book. Of course he would have caught it.

"Elena?" Damon said, now fully awake.

"What is this?" she shouted, pointing to the journal. She sat on the side of the bed and angrily flipped through the pages, until she found the "Damon" entry that she had just read.

Damon looked at the page for a moment, reading it through very intently. "You found it?"

"What are you talking about, Damon?" she was fuming.

"This journal. You found it!" he was very excited right now, but Elena looked puzzled.

"Please Damon! Tell me who wrote this," she demanded, yanking the book out of his grip.

"You did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I think I would have remembered writing this," she said, her finger going across the first line of writing.

"You _shouldn't _remember writing that, Elena!"

"What?" Elena asked, extremely baffled.

Damon only sighed.

"Wait… I wrote this before I even met you. How's this possible?" she asked, looking at the date of the entry. "In my flashback, I talked about my parents." Elena let her fist hit the side of the bed.

"I know."

"No! I don't understand!" she cried. "Am I going crazy?"

"You're not crazy, Elena."

"Clear this up!" she commanded, losing all rational thought.

"That day in the boarding house—when you were looking for Stefan—it wasn't the first time we met, Elena," he said, trying to sound sincere.

Elena didn't know what to say, she just had a flat facial expression. _Great, _Damon thought. _I made her go into shock._

Damon touched her arm, and she flinched. Good, she wasn't actually in shock. "We met February 2, 2009," he continued.

"Oh my God," she muttered. "All of these fantasies, they actually happened, didn't they?"

"February 23rd was the day of our first kiss," Damon said, as if he didn't hear her. Elena put her face in her hands, shocked.

"That was the night that you took me to the clearing—"

"Yes."

"I remember that," she said, her voice toneless, her eyes distant.

"We were a couple Elena. In love…"

"It's not possible!" she shouted. "I would remember that."

"No. You were compelled to forget," Damon explained, his voice returning to its normal Damon slyness.

"Why would you compel me?"

"Because you made me," Damon said. "After your parents died, you were depressed."

"I know," Elena added.

"I was with you every moment I could. You spent most of your time sobbing. You told me that you hated yourself for what happened. You _blamed _yourself."

Elena nodded, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"I tried to comfort you, I did. But you told me that I shouldn't see you in that state. You said you needed time alone.

"I hated to leave you. But I knew it was best for you. I knew it would be terrible if you had to hide our relationship, and my secret, on top of the mourning. So, I left you. And I compelled you to forget me. I promised I'd come back for you. I told you to remember me when the time is right. I figured that would be the most painless way, but I was stupid then."

Elena couldn't even argue about it. Now that Damon was saying this, the story sounded very familiar.

"When I came back, you were with my brother. I didn't know what to do. I was going to compel you to remember, but you had the Vervain necklace on. So, after I lost hope, I decided to find Katherine."

"Wow." It was all that Elena could say. "Why didn't you compel me in Atlanta?"

"Because I promised you that I wouldn't," he said, gazing into her eyes.

"I still can't believe it," she stated, searching his face for any sign of a wicked prank. There was none. "I don't remember everything, but oh God, it all makes _sense_ now!"

"Now that you know the truth, the memories should start to come back rather quickly. You'll know when you've remembered it all."

"I don't _want _to remember any of it! Damon, I'm sorry. There's only so much I can take." And then she grabbed her journal and walked out the door, leaving Damon with the most vulnerable face she had ever seen. Maybe there _was _something about him, something that she saw before, but no longer understood, because of the things Stefan had told her.

Elena was so confused. She ran down the stairs, and hurriedly made it into her car, passing Stefan. She gave him a grim look, and drove away, her mind so cluttered that she couldn't think straight.

Stefan watched as Elena drove off. What had Damon said to her? Why was she so anxious to talk to him? Stefan went inside, and Damon was blocking his way, standing by the front door, looking where he had last seen Elena's car.

"You _jerk!_" Damon muttered.

"What are you talking about Damon?" Stefan asked, facing him.

"She was supposed to be _mine_! I was with her first!" Damon shouted, now only a few feet away from Stefan.

Stefan didn't understand. Damon must have been delusional. "What are you talking about?"

"She's _mine…" _He whispered in his brother's ear as he walked back inside. Stefan was getting sick of Damon's bitter attitude. Annoyed, he followed Damon in the house. He wanted answers—and he was going to get them.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena drove her car through the empty streets of Mystic Falls. She kept tapping the steering wheel anxiously, trying to put everything together in her mind. She was positive that Damon told her the truth, but yet all of the memories she had received seemed so detached and distant, like a dream. She just shook her head, and concentrated on her driving, until her car just stopped suddenly.

_Great, _Elena thought, as she opened the door, walking around the car. If there was one thing Elena didn't know about: it was cars. And she definitely did not want to be stuck around in the middle of the street. Just when Elena thought that her day –so far- was absolutely horrible, someone was approaching her.

When he got closer, Elena's jaw dropped. He was tall, and absolutely handsome. He looked about Elena's age. "Are you okay?" he asked in a silky voice. Elena was momentarily distracted by him.

"Hmmm? Oh! My car broke down," she explained, pointing to the hood. "And I know nothing about cars…"

"Well it happens to be your lucky night, or morning, or whatever it is," he said, giving her a charming boyish smile. "I happen to know a _lot _about cars. Let me help you fix it."

"Oh, really. You don't have to do that." Elena was very pleased with this stranger's kindness.

"Don't worry. It'll only take a couple minutes…"

"Elena," she told him.

"What a beautiful name," he said, his green eyes shining. "Would you mind just turning on the headlights so I can see what I'm doing?"

"Oh, not at all," she said, already heading back over to the driver's seat. She turned the lights on, and when she walked back over she froze.

He was absolutely stunning.

His blonde hair was very pale: practically white. It was fairly long: a little longer than Damon's, and it was feathery and jet straight. His bangs went over his eyes, only a little, but she could still see his olive green eyes through them.

"Thanks," he said, giving her a wicked grin as he lifted the hood.

"No thank _you. _I'm sorry. I don't think I got your name."

"Klaus," he stated, working on the car.

"Klaus?" she chuckled, leaning against the side of the car, looking at what he was doing. He laughed too, at the way she said it. She said his name as if it were "Cloz" .

"Klaus," he said, laughing. "Not Cloz. That sounds too much like closet."

"Very true," Elena giggled. "I like that name: Klaus. It's…. different."

"Yeah, I hate it," he said. "Okay, all fixed. I'll show you what I did." Elena stepped over next to him, leaning in the hood now.

"Okay, all that happened was that these wires came loose."

"Where," Elena asked, examining the hood.

"Right there," Klaus said, grabbing her hand, and pulling it over, so that it was pointing to a red wire. "And so did this one," he explained, as he pulled her hand over to a blue wire. She wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. All that she was aware of was the fact that he was touching her. "So, I put them back."

"I see," Elena said, dazed, and removed her hand from his. She smiled at him. "Thank you _so _much, Klaus. It was really nice to meet you."

"You too," he said, his voice cunning. "I'll see you around, Elena Gilbert."

"Yeah," she muttered, and got into her car. She didn't even understand what just happened. She had this strange sudden chemistry with a guy she hadn't even met an hour ago. But then, something crossed her mind:

How did Klaus even know her last name?

...

"Damon, who belongs to you?" Stefan asked, following his brother inside.

"Elena!"

"Are you alright?"

"I saw her _first_! She loved _me_ first!" Damon said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked, nothing but mystification covering his face.

"It doesn't matter right now. Just remember, hold her while you can, because the day will come when she realizes you're not the one she's meant to be with," and after saying that, Damon stormed away.

The next day at school, Elena was willing to accept the facts about Damon, although she still understood so little. She didn't know what her reaction would be when all of the memories came flooding back, and that scared her the most. She decided to actually _try _to be normal today.

Stefan and Elena were walking through the hall, but Stefan was being unusually quiet. "What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Did Damon tell you something…" she wondered. Stefan only nodded.

"No, Stefan. Please, don't worry about this!"

Stefan said nothing. All that kept replaying in his head were Damon's words: _It doesn't matter right now. Just remember, hold her while you can, because the day will come when she realizes you're not the one she's meant to be with. _Was it the truth?

After a long while, Stefan said, "I don't want history to repeat, for your sake."

"Please! Not now," she urged. And then she froze. She was looking at someone in the hallway. Her mood changed suddenly. "No way," she muttered, excited.

"Who…" Stefan asked, completely blocked out from any inner dialogue Elena was having.

"Just someone I know," she said, still bewildered. "I'll talk to you in class, okay?"

"Alright," he confirmed, giving her a peck on the lips before she ran off.

Elena rushed over to the student holding a schedule. "Klaus?" she said, although she knew it was him.

"Oh, Elena. You go to school here?" From the look on his face, it seemed his day had just gotten much better.

"_You _go to school here?"

"Yes, I guess so. I mean, I just got here."

Elena smiled, and changed the subject. "Thank you again, for fixing my car," she said, as they began walking through the school, every girl looking at Klaus.

"Don't even mention it," he said, giving her a dazzling smile, making her forget what she was saying.

"What classes do you have?" she asked after a moment, standing closer to him, so that they could share his schedule. He looked at her very, very, intensely, but she didn't notice.

"We have history together," she said, moving her finger along all of the classes. "That's first period today."

"Oh really?" Klaus asked, amused. She nodded.

...

Stefan sat in Alaric's classroom, waiting for Elena. After a couple minutes, she was standing in the doorway with someone. They were laughing and talking about the most random subjects.

Elena took her seat next to Stefan, the new kid on the desk in the very back. "Is that the person that you noticed in the hall?" he whispered.

"Yes," she answered.

"What's his name," Stefan said, feeling a little jealous. "I don't like him."

"Calm down," she laughed. "You don't have to worry. Klaus told me he has a girlfriend anyway."

"Klaus?" he asked, suddenly very tense.

"Yes," she confirmed, looking at Stefan with a furrowed brow.

"Elena, promise me you'll stay away from him," Stefan commanded, looking at the new student angrily.

"Why?"

"Just _promise_!" he almost shouted. Elena was shocked by Stefan's strange behavior, but she nodded.

"I promise," but her answer did not sound very sincere. But just then, Alaric walked in and began the lesson.

Klaus was very smart, Elena realized. He answered a lot of questions, and she turned around to smile at him, but every time she did, she felt Stefan's grip on her hand tighten. Was this really just jealousy?

After class, Stefan caught up with Klaus.

"I know who you are," Stefan whispered in his ear. "You _turned _Katherine. You made her that bitter. I know what Katherine told me about you. Elena may be fooled, but don't think for a _second _that I am."

Klaus nodded, an evil smirk covering his face.

"Don't even _touch _Elena!" Stefan commanded, trying his best not to punch Klaus. The temptation was very hard to resist.

"She seems to be falling in my trap rather well," he said coyly.

"What game are you playing with her?" Stefan asked, walking closer to Klaus now, ready to pick a fight.

"It's not important," he whispered. "But if you tell Elena _anything_, anything at all, I will _kill _her. But I know she wouldn't believe you anyway." And then Klaus walked away, disappearing into the sea of students.

...

Elena was in her kitchen, stirring up pasta. Damon's strong arms were wrapped around her waist. He was watching her make a simple cream sauce, examining the technique.

"You don't eat, but let's see how you cook," she challenged him, handing him the wooden spoon. Damon accepted it, and stirred the sauce as if he were making whipped cream. She laughed at him, shaking her head.

"It's more like _this,_" she instructed, grabbing his wrist and gently making circling motions with the spoon. "Why are men so rough with everything?" Then they both started cracking up, Damon's eyes full of a vulnerability that Elena had never seen before.

When they stopped laughing, Damon lifted the spoon, and brought it to Elena's mouth. She nodded with approval at the flavor. "Not bad," she said. Damon then took the spoon and tasted it, his face full of approval, as he reached for her hand, and pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead.

"Although my taste is obviously not the same as yours, we make a good team," Damon stated, grinning.

"What's new?" Elena asked with half closed eyes, as she leaned in to meet his lips. It was a kiss full of nothing but love and devotion. They were the only two people on the planet, as far as Elena was concerned. She then pulled away and said, close to his face. "We'll always be a perfect pair."

...

Elena sat up in her car, breathing quickly. She was still in the school parking lot. She had fallen asleep as soon as she got in after school! Elena decided that waking up at five in the morning wasn't the best thing for her. And then… oh!

She just received another memory about Damon.

_This is getting so strange_, Elena thought, when she realized that she somehow felt different after this memory. She knew what was going on now, for one, and for some reason, this dream actually felt _real, _like an actual memory. Elena needed to confront Damon about what was happening, so she put her key in the ignition, and drove toward the boarding house.

Damon was sitting on the couch, a glass of scotch in his hand. He didn't drink any of it yet, but for some reason, he felt _comforted _while holding it. Suddenly, Damon heard a knock on the door.

He walked over, and saw Elena standing in the doorway. "Hi," she said awkwardly. Damon thought she sounded very cute. He stepped aside, motioning for Elena to step inside. He was happy when she did.

"Something happened today. I don't know…" she looked down to her feet. Elena was a little shocked when she felt Damon's hand hold her chin, lifting it back up to his face, just like he used to do.

"What, Elena?" he asked, dropping his hand. They were standing fairly close.

"I don't know," she answered, as they moved back over to the leather couch, sitting down. "The memories—they're starting to make more sense. They don't seem like dreams anymore. They still feel _distant, _but they feel _real_."

"I know, Elena. I'm sorry things had to be this way." Was Damon actually apologizing?

"You can't apologize. It's not your fault," she said, bewildered. "Sometimes, thinking about it now, I wish I never forgot any of it. Everything would be so much easier."

"Me too," he said, and then wrapped his arms around her abdomen. Instead of moving away, Elena rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, trying her hardest to remember everything about their past, but she couldn't think about anything when Damon was holding her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, let me get this straight. _You _actually went to the movies?" a shocked Elena asked Damon. They had been sitting on his couch for an hour, Damon explaining everything she didn't remember.

"For you… I only did it so you would think I was a regular person. You didn't know I was a vampire then."

"What did we see?" she asked, giggling, leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, if I remember correctly…" And then Elena began laughing very hard. Damon rolled his eyes playfully.

"What did I _do _to you?" she chuckled, sitting up.

"Way too much," he sighed, looking at her face.

"Wow Damon… movies, dates, nights in the meadow… you were so _human_," she stated, after she stopped laughing. The room was now filled with a pleasant silence as Damon thought about this.

"I guess so," he commented, never taking his eyes off of Elena's. "Ah, they always say: 'Don't try to change anyone, for it won't work'. That line has never been more wrong."

"I can see that," she agreed. "Why'd you do it? How'd you convince yourself to make me forget?"

"When someone you care about is in pain…" Damon replied. "You want to do everything you possibly can to help them, even if it hurts you in return," he explained, as his face grew more and more serious.

"When you came back to Mystic Falls, you were so bitter, so _in_humane. What happened?" Elena asked, changing the subject.

"I was 'bitter and inhumane' before I met you, but when I saw you with Stefan, that's enough to drive a person mad. If you had a younger sister, would you like it if you came back to town, and she was with Stefan?" he asked, sliding closer to her.

"Well, no…" she said, now feeling uncomfortable. "This conversation's not about Stefan."

Damon could see that she was feeling awkward. He didn't say anything. After a long pause, Damon brightened the mood by saying, "Remember when your mom made you audition for that local play…"

Elena smirked. "_Fame_? Yes, I remember auditioning…"

"What song did you sing? Who did you audition with?" Damon asked, a daring grin covering his face.

Elena thought for a moment, her eyes looking to the past, but she came up blank. "I don't remember… No! _You_?"

Damon nodded, snickering. Elena looked bewildered. "_You _sing?"

He began laughing. "No!" he barely got out. "That's why we didn't get cast!"

And then Elena cracked up, understanding what had happened. She gave him a cute smile, full of nothing but appreciation for his honesty. She looked around, noticing the darkness outside. She looked at her watch. "It's getting late. I better get home before Jenna calls the police. Thanks for talking to me about this."

"No, thank _you._" Damon answered, the normal tones of mockery returning to his voice.

Elena walked outside, and waved to him before getting in her car. Damon stood in the doorway until she was out of sight, and then something happened.

A _real_, _genuine, loving, _smile crossed her lips. She hadn't felt this pleased in a while. Elena was so lost in her thoughts about Damon, that she hadn't even noticed she was already home.

She headed upstairs, into her room, this time _excited _to learn more about her past with Damon.

…

The next morning, Elena pulled her car up into the empty school parking lot. She was early.

Unfortunately, she had slept dreamlessly the previous night, so she had nothing to think about. She didn't _really _mind, though. Now, she could concentrate on school.

As Elena ran her fingers through her hair, she noticed a black car pull up next to hers. It was an Acura sports car. It was one of those vehicles that you would see in the showroom, but never actually see on the streets, yet here someone was, parked next to her, just showing off their amazing ride.

Then, a teenager with pale blonde hair, and olive green eyes stepped out. "Klaus," Elena shouted through her open windows. He waved at her. She stepped out of her car, and greeted him.

"Hi, Elena," he said as she walked over to him. "I was hoping to see you. I guess we're the only people who actually care about being early."

"I guess so," she agreed, somehow lost in his olive green eyes. He gave her a dazzling smile, and she forgot about _everything_: Her trashy car compared to his, where she was standing, she even forgot about _Stefan and Damon_. She was melting, just by seeing him smile.

Klaus took another step closer to her. Elena's heart skipped a beat. The world really _did _feel small -like they were the only two people who ever existed- when he was looking at her like that. Her breath became short as he lifted his hand to brush her hair off of her shoulder.

"You look very beautiful this morning," he told her. She could feel his breath on her cheek, and she _couldn't _move an inch. "You always look beautiful," and then he took his hand and moved some stray hairs away from Elena's face. Then he just stayed there, stroking the side of her face, Elena practically putty in his arms. He gave her a wicked grin, just when someone suddenly took Elena out of his trance.

"Get away from her!" the person screamed. Elena's first reaction was move back when they pushed her away. She then looked at that person who had yelled at Klaus.

Stefan.

Klaus was now very close to him, but Stefan had the upper hand: the element of surprise. He took Klaus by the forearms and quickly pushed him against the wall of the school. "I told you to keep your hands off of her!" he hissed.

"Why would I listen to you?" Klaus whispered so that Elena couldn't hear, grabbing Stefan by the neck. "Let go of me _now _before I kill you, and I kill her." He pointed to Elena. She was looking in another direction, still a bit dazed. Stefan then let go, and Klaus walked coolly into the building.

Stefan rushed over to Elena. "Hey," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she told him. "You didn't have to hurt Klaus like that…" and then they walked in silence to their first class, Stefan trying his best to control his temper.

….

"Damon, we have a little problem. And by little, I mean monumental!" Stefan cried as soon as he stormed in the door. He had just returned from school. Damon was sitting on the couch with his usual glass of scotch.

"What's wrong?" he asked, assuming that Stefan was just overreacting like the teenager he was pretending to be.

"Klaus is in town," Stefan replied.

"As in the vampire who turned Katherine? Why is he here?" Damon was now just puzzled.

"Can you please show _some _sort of concern, Damon?" Stefan almost shouted. "He's getting to know Elena, and he's been compelling her. And she hasn't been wearing any Vervain."

"_What?_" Of course, now Damon was into the conversation. "Does she know what he's doing?"

"I can't tell her!"

"Why not, you _idiot? _You have to tell Elena before he hurts her! At least give her more Vervain!" Damon yelled, throwing his glass on the table, shattering it into thousands of little pieces.

Stefan looked a little shocked. He quickly shook it off and continued on with their conversation. "I can't tell her. If Elena finds out about Klaus, he will kill her."

Damon clenched his fist and hit the wall with all of his might, letting a snarl escape from his lips. "Klaus is going to kill her anyway," he said, his voice now hushed. "I don't care. I'll tell Elena the truth, and guard her with my life after I do. And if he even _comes near _her, I'll find him and kill him personally."

The shock returned to Stefan's face. "Why have you been so obsessed with Elena lately?"

Damon's rage also returned. "It's not obsession, _little brother. _It's something you've never experienced: real, genuine love. For the right reasons!"

"You're saying I don't love Elena for the right reasons?" Stefan was stepping close to his brother now, anger building inside of him.

"No! You don't, because you don't _understand _how it feels to have a need to protect someone. If you did, you'd be out fighting for Elena right now!"

"You don't know anything, Damon!"

"Yes, I do, little brother. I know how Elena deserves to be loved, and you are falling short." Damon took another quick stride toward his brother and pushed him against the wall, by the neck. Stefan's veins were now visible around his eyes, and his fangs were extended.

Stefan was strong, but Damon was stronger. "You _don't _know!"Stefan cried, unable to speak due to the hands around his throat. Damon released his grip, letting his brother fall to the ground, desperate for breath. "Elena didn't choose you!"

"Elena _did _choose me. She chose me first!" Stefan wasn't exactly sure of what Damon was saying, but right now, they were both out of control, only concentrated on the fight. "And trust me, I know what Elena wants. I've known that much longer than you have."

Then, Stefan grabbed Damon by the forearms, and threw him onto the ground, where the shattered glass was. Damon hit the shards with a cry, as blood began to stain the back of his shirt.

Stefan grabbed Damon's wrist, and broke it with a _snap. _Then, Damon stood up, gaining his control back. "Well, that was unnecessary," he said, straightening the collar of his leather jacket, and examining his arm. "If you don't mind, I'm going to have a word with Elena while you calm yourself down."

Then, he was gone.

…

Elena was sitting in her room, writing in her journal, when she felt a gust of wind come through her window. Within half a second, Damon was standing in her room. Her eyes widened as she saw him. "Oh my god! You're bleeding!" she cried, walking over to him. He grabbed her hands.

"Let's just say I had a little argument with my brother," he said. Elena giggled. Only Damon could sound so cocky when he was in this much pain.

"Turn around," she commanded. Damon followed her orders. The back of his shirt was torn open. She saw the gashes in his back, just beginning to heal. "Stay here," she said, rushing into the bathroom. She returned with a washcloth.

Elena gestured for Damon to sit on her bed. He did. Elena took the washcloth and began rubbing gently against his wounds. "Some fight you must have had," she whispered.

"You could say that," Damon commented, now feeling more relaxed, knowing that he was in Elena's care.

She chuckled suddenly. "It's so weird…"

"What is?" He asked, turning around slightly, without moving his body.

"Well, your back looks pretty normal now," she replied softly, still rubbing his back with the cloth.

"We heal rather quickly," he answered simply. He could sense that Elena was shaking her head. "Elena, I came here for a reason."

"Hmm?" She was still concentrated on his health over the conversation they were having.

"There's something you should know about Klaus," he told her, grabbing one of her hands and pulling her to his side. "Something dangerous…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "You Can" by David Archuleta.**_

"It's quite beautiful," Klaus pointed out, holding Elena's Vervain necklace. He was lying on his back, examining the silver chain. "It's rather flawless, like Elena's gorgeous face…" he smirked. He sunk further into the hotel sofa just thinking about her.

"Ok, please keep those thoughts to yourself," someone said through the darkness. And then he stepped into the light.

It was Jeremy.

"Ah, Jeremy. So glad you _finally _showed up," Klaus said, annoyed. He flexed his arms.

"Whatever. So, why did you need that necklace anyway?" Jeremy asked, taking it, when he realized it had a scent to it. He sniffed it. His nose tingled for a moment, and then it _burned_. He threw it, repulsed. Klaus caught it.

"I wouldn't be doing that. It's Vervain. It keeps vampires away," Klaus said.

"Vervain? I think Anna mentioned that…" Jeremy trailed off, caught up in the memories of the vampire girl he once loved, until she was killed by John Gilbert, his dead uncle.

"I'm sure she did, you _idiot_!" Klaus snapped. "Anyway, I need this necklace because it ruins the plan. We need your sister believing everything I say, and that wouldn't be possible with Vervain."

"Klaus, what exactly is your plan?" Jeremy asked, sitting on the chair in the corner of the suite.

"It's not complicated, really. I just want the satisfaction of having Elena Gilbert. I can't stand the Salvatore brothers; they killed Katherine. I hate it when someone else kills a vampire I create. That's my job," Klaus explained.

"So, you're going to turn my sister, just for the sake of breaking some hearts in the process?"

"Oh, don't look so sad. You promised you'd help me if I showed you how to be a vampire, remember?" he then stood up, looking at Jeremy. Klaus's pupils became larger and smaller, trapping his gaze.

"I will do whatever I can to help you," Jeremy repeated. Klaus snickered. He was an original vampire, so he could compel weak ones. "What do you need me to do?"

"I showed you how to compel people, remember?"

"Yes."

"Influence Elena, making her _repulsed _just by the thought of being near a Salvatore. And make it so she's _drawn _to me."

"Understood," Jeremy said, still compelled, and then he disappeared into the night.

…..

"What's so bad about Klaus?" Elena asked Damon. They were still sitting next to each other on her bed.

"He's a vampire, Elena," he said. "And he's going to hurt you." He clenched his fists just thinking about it.

Instead of acting concerned, Elena laughed. "Klaus is a vampire? I should have known!"

Damon was puzzled by her strange behavior. "Has he—"

"Just because Klaus is a vampire, doesn't mean that he's out to get me, Damon," she interrupted, still giggling.

"Elena, _look at me!_" Damon commanded, causing a silence to wipe through the room. She followed his direction. "Klaus is an original vampire. He's the vampire who created Katherine."

Now the seriousness of this was making sense in Elena's head. "What?" was all that she could say.

"He's threatening us, saying he'll kill you if you find out about this…"

Elena's eyes grew wider, and she gasped in fear. "But now I _do _know. Why'd you have to tell me!" She was looking off into the distance, when Damon's firm hands grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you, I promise. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't believe that," he said quietly.

"I _do _believe it," she cried. Then Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She rested her now aching head on his chest and closed her eyes for a moment, when everything became disconnected and she spun into a world of memories.

-Beginning of Flashback-

Elena and Damon were in her backyard, sitting in her and Jeremy's old tree house.

"I've missed you so much," she said, her head on his chest. "I've always hated those family hiking trips, and knowing I could have spent that time with you made it even worse."

"I missed you, Elena," he whispered, his face buried in the back of her neck, which he was showering with kisses. He hadn't fed in a while, and was beginning to feel that pang of hunger, which was why he was so drawn to her throat.

Damon was trying his best to fight the instinct to bite her. Elena didn't know about vampires yet, but as his nose inhaled the sweet scent of her, he thought that maybe it was time she learned.

_NO! _Damon thought.

Elena felt him tense, and asked, "What's wrong?" Then, she kissed him on the lips, only for a second. He pulled away suddenly and without even thinking, dug his teeth into her neck. She let out a blood curdling scream at the sudden pain. She tried to pull away from him. She pushed his shoulders, she kicked. But only when a small whimper escaped from her lips, Damon released her.

Elena flew herself backwards, hitting the wall. Tears were escaping her eyes, and Damon—no, that animal with Damon's face—was moving closer to her. She tried screaming, but she couldn't move. "Please, no!" she cried hysterically, shaking her head. "Please, no!"

"Elena," he said solemnly. "Elena, I'm so sorry!" He quickly grabbed her, and cradled her. She was frozen in fear.

"What are you?" she asked, in awe, once she was over the initial shock of it.

"Oh, Elena. I'm so sorry."

"_What are you?_" she commanded, escaping from his arms.

"I'm a vampire."

And then the night was filled with silence. Elena didn't say anything. "I didn't want this to happen," he told her. She nodded, but she was no longer afraid.

"It must be hard, to be so alone," she said.

"Yes, it is," he replied.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Why don't I just tell you about myself," he said. She gave him an approving nod.

Damon told Elena about his life story, his brother, Katherine, and most importantly, how Elena had changed him. Elena had started this conversation at the other end of the tree house, as far away from him as possible. At the end, she was sitting next to him, and he was stroking her hair until she fell asleep. They simply couldn't stay away from each other.

No, Damon Salvatore's secret will never tear us apart, Elena vowed.

-End of Flashback-

Elena blinked a couple times until she was aware of her surroundings once again. "Woah," she whispered.

"Another memory?" Damon suggested.

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," he said, doing his 'eye thing' as Elena would call it. She rolled her eyes.

"It was when you bit me. And I found out about your secret." Damon's eyes darkened as Elena mentioned that.

"I remember," he said, his face grim. And then he noticed the darkness outside. "You must be getting tired."

"A little," she sighed, her head still against his chest. Damon reluctantly unwound his arm from Elena's shoulders. She drowsily lifted her head as he sat up. Damon supported the small of Elena's back, and let her rest on the mattress.

"Good night, Elena," he whispered, as he kissed her forehead.

"Night D'm'n," she mumbled. He chuckled and then was gone.

…

Jeremy quietly stepped into Elena's room, his movements short. He looked at his sister for a moment, who was resting peacefully. She looked so serene. He moved closer to her, silently.

Suddenly, Elena mumbled, "Damon," in her sleep, a smile covering her face. Perfect. She was dreaming about him. Jeremy quickly used the power of compulsion to twist her dream.

-Elena's Dream-

Elena and Damon were in the clearing, dancing to random songs on the radio. They didn't care if it didn't fit the rhythm, although, Elena was getting a little annoyed. They both sighed in relief when a slow song began playing, the beautiful lyrics filling their minds as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"_Tell me I'm not on my own_

_Tell me I won't be alone_

_Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake_

'_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love_

_You can."_

She smiled at him, he grinned back. Damon kissed her forehead as they rocked back and forth to the tune. Damon pulled her even closer, and stroked her hair, causing her to relax.

"'_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love_

_You can."_

"It's true, Damon whispered in her ear, as she shivered due to the sudden cold. Damon flashed his fangs, and his veins popped out around his eyes. "I love you so much, _too _much." he said, his eyes showing nothing but evil and hatred. And then, he grabbed her head, and pulled it aside, as he attacked her viciously, drawing her blood. Elena screamed, absolutely terrified. Just as blood loss would have killed her, someone stepped out of the clearing.

"Let go of her!"

"Klaus?" she asked as she looked at the person, now gaining more energy. "Oh, Klaus! Help me!" she screamed, pushing herself closer to him, a deep need for comfort. Comfort from Klaus.

"It's okay, I've got you," he whispered. Elena looked over at Damon, who was staring at her, his eyes filled with nothing but hunger. She cried out again, but stopped at the feel of Klaus's arms tightening around her. She closed her eyes in pleasure for a moment. When she opened them, Damon had left.

"Thank you," she whispered in Klaus's ear. He just nodded, smiling.

And then the song lyrics flooded the forest again, this time her thoughts only about Klaus.

"_Save me from myself, you can_

_And it's you and no one else"_

-End of Dream-

Elena sat up in her bed, ready to scream. She rushed into the bathroom, checking her neck for it being torn open. _Just a dream, _she told herself. _That was nothing but a dream._

Elena was panting. She felt out of breath just thinking about Damon attacking her like that. Just after she got dressed, her cell phone rang. It was Damon.

"Hi Elena," he said, as soon as he heard the _click _on the other end.

"Damon…"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Did I know Klaus before we met?"

"What are you talking about? One second…" he said, and then was standing in her room, still on his cell phone. He gave her a wicked smirk as they both hung up at the same time. He moved to sit next to Elena, but she backed away. "Elena, what's going on?"

She explained her dream to him, everything from their slow dance, to his attack, to Klaus's protection.

Once she finished, Damon had an angry expression. "That _bastard's _messing with your head!" he yelled.

Elena didn't know what to say. She was confused. "I'm not following…"

"Yes, you were having a flashback. We did slow dance to that song in the clearing, but Klaus _wasn't _there, and I didn't hurt you!"

Elena looked shocked. "Klaus isn't that bitter, Damon."

"He's two-faced, and he's compelling you!" Damon exploded. "Where is your necklace?"

"Missing."

Damon sighed and looked around. He reached in his pocket. "Stefan kept a bracelet around, just in case." He pulled out a golden bracelet. It was stunning.

"Thanks," she said, as he slipped it onto her wrist. She gave him a sweet glance through her long lashes.

"Do you want to go to the clearing?" he asked, filling the silence. Elena's smile returned.


	6. Chapter 6

_**disclaimer: once again, i do not own "you can" by David Archuleta.**_

Damon held Elena's hand as he led her into the clearing, although she didn't _really _need his help getting there. She knew exactly where to step. He was amazed when she turned left on the path when he kept going. The left was the right direction.

"We're getting close," Damon told her, when she started laughing.

"I know!" she explained. He rolled his eyes playfully.

Within minutes, they entered the clearing. Elena's jaw practically hit the ground as she released her hand from his and ran freely through the colorful wildflowers. Nothing had changed from her memories. "It's exactly how it's supposed to be!" she cried, running back over to him.

"Good," he said, grinning after watching her excitement. She rested her hands on his chest as she looked around with wide eyes.

"The radio's the same!" she exclaimed after she had noticed it. Damon smirked as he stepped away from her, Elena's hand slipping down from Damon's chest, to his shoulder, to _his _hand. She followed him as he walked toward the old radio.

He turned the radio on, without taking his eyes off of Elena, who was now looking absolutely gorgeous. The setting sun was behind her, causing a golden glow to outline her amazing silhouette. He let go of her hand as he tried to find a good station, messing with the buttons. Elena rested against Damon's back as he did this, her head between his shoulder blades. Her hands were wrapped around his waist. She was extremely blissful.

Elena had to admit, their setting was bringing back her old feelings.

Feelings that she was tired of fighting.

Suddenly, Damon turned around, and moved away from Elena with a wicked grin covering his face. Elena didn't know why Damon had stepped away from her, until he suddenly outstretched his hand.

"Miss Gilbert, would you like to dance?" he asked. And then Elena realized what song was playing. "You Can": The song from her dream.

She smiled. "Of course, _Mr. Salvatore_," she said, grabbing his hand. "Maybe you can actually show me what happened in that memory."

He just nodded, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck. Then, the lyrics flooded their minds and they were left in a world of nothing but happiness and romance.

"_Baby, when you look at me,_

_Tell me what do you see?_

_Are these the eyes of someone you could love?_

'_Cause everything that brought me here,_

_Well now it all seems so clear_

_Baby, you're the one that I've been dreaming of_

'_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,_

_You can"_

"Correction, you _did_," Damon whispered in her ear. He heard Elena sigh when he started stroking her hair, just like he used to do. Her automatic response was to hold him closer as they danced.

"_Only you can…_

_Take me sailing in your deepest eyes_

_Bring me to my knees and make me cry_

_And no one's ever done this_

_Everything was just a lie, and I know_

_Yes, I know…"_

Damon looked pleased as the next lyrics approached. He sang them into Elena's ear when they came. The sound of his voice sent cool shivers down her spine.

"_This is where it all begins_

_So tell me it'll never end_

_I can't fool myself_

_It's you and no one else."_

The rest of the song was muffled as Damon suddenly lifted Elena off of her feet, and gazed deeply into her eyes, with a deep intensity. Her eyes had the same need in them. And then, slowly, she leaned into him, closing her eyes, waiting for their lips to meet.

Elena felt a bit light headed right before her lips met his, but it was a _pleasant _feeling. And then she felt Damon's lips against hers, kissing her so hard.

"I _missed _this," he mumbled against her lips, holding her close. She let her fingers tangle in his hair as she clenched her fists, feeling the softness of it. Damon grabbed the side of her face, when some undeniable feeling surged through Elena.

_I've done this before, _she thought.

And then it happened.

Elena quickly pulled her lips away from Damon's, her mind suddenly flooded with so many new thoughts. She fell to the ground, holding her head, which was now beginning to hurt a bit, but it hurt _good._

Elena's breathing was very fast, and her heart was going a hundred miles an hour. "Damon," she managed to get out. He quickly grabbed her, and put his hand on her back, the other one against her sweating forehead.

"Elena, I've got you," he whispered. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, Elena stopped shaking. She was frozen for about a minute, but then she stood up, staring off into the distance. "Oh my god," she whispered, her eyes still distant as Damon wrapped his arms around her, for a comforting hug. She was still looking off into space.

"What?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I remember," she said, dazed, her arms mechanically wrapping around him.

Damon didn't know what she was talking about. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her softly, until she seemed to be somewhat aware of her surroundings. "Oh my god," she said under her breath again. Now she was looking into his eyes.

"What do you remember, Elena?"

And then a wild laughter escaped from her lips, awareness coming back to her completely. "Everything," she said simply. "I remember everything."

Damon started laughing too. It was a real laugh, for he knew what she was saying. She remembered their past.

_It _happened.

And then Elena went up on her tiptoes and kissed him breathless, now understanding how he had felt a few moments ago. She was trying not to cry against his lips. She never wanted to let go. After a while she pulled away.

"Damon, I'm not the same person I used to be," she said as he set her back to her feet. Their faces were still close though, their foreheads pressed against each other's. "But…"

And then a silky voice interrupted Elena's. "Hello. I hate to walk in on you lovebirds, but I'm here to claim what's mine." It was Klaus. His eyes were no longer olive green; they were burning with electric blue. Now, Elena was absolutely convinced that he was evil.

Damon quickly, pushed Elena behind him. "What's yours to claim, Klaus?" he asked.

"Her," he stated, as he pointed to Elena.

"Why do you want Elena?" Damon asked through bared teeth.

"Why not?" he suggested, taking another step closer. Elena lifted her head over Damon's shoulder to look at Klaus.

"Klaus, please," she begged .He kept moving, his eyes fixed on her with an evil glimmer of hunger. Elena and Damon both knew they couldn't fight him. They would lose. No one can destroy an original.

Elena closed her eyes, prepared for teeth slashing into her throat. But the bloody death never came. She only felt a little dizzy. Why was that?

The second she opened her eyes, Elena was on the other end of the clearing, Klaus's arms wrapped tightly around her. Had he really snatched her that quickly? "How'd you…" but she didn't finish. Now was not the time for stupid questions.

"How'd I what, Beautiful?" he asked, stroking the side of her face. She closed her eyes in pure fear. Damon snarled on the other end of the clearing.

"_Let go of her!" _he commanded, running up to them. He was going to save Elena, even if it killed him.

"I wouldn't move an inch, Salvatore. I'll snap her neck," he said, moving his hands to both sides of her face, preparing himself for the kill. Elena looked _terrified. _Damon knew that Klaus would do it, so he stood still.

Klaus dropped his hands, and continued to stroke the left side of her face, his fingers trailing down slowly from her face, to her arm, to the Vervain bracelet: her only protection. With a quick _flick, _he broke the bracelet in half, causing it to fall to the ground. He gave Damon an evil grimace with his bright blue eyes, as he pulled Elena closer to him. This time, when Elena closed her eyes, she closed them in pleasure.

"Stop compelling her, _Mad uomo_!" Damon shouted. **(Check below for translations.)**

"Wow, you're using Italian. How intimidating," he said sarcastically. "_Elena è il mio, miniera per sempre._"

"Stop!"

Klaus did not listen. Instead, he let his fingers brush through Elena's hair. She sighed, grinning. And then he started whispering in her ear, "Say you love me." And then his usual wicked smirk covered his face as he turned to Damon. "In Italian."

Elena opened her mouth. "_Lo vi amo, Klaus._"

"You've crossed the line!" Damon shouted, lifting his fists, his fangs exposed. "Get out of here before I kill you. And don't worry, _il mio nemico, _I will find a way.

"Fine. But don't you worry, I will be back for her, my Elena, _La mia bellezza con gli occhi marrone._" And with that, he was gone.

"Damon," she whispered, staring directly at him, picking up a shattered piece of her Vervain bracelet. Within the next second, she was in his arms.

"I don't know how…" she trailed off.

"Shh…. He's gone now. You're okay." Elena believed him. She just buried her head deeper in his chest and just stayed like that for a while.

After quite some time, Elena said, "Okay, that's enough brooding for one day." She lifted her head to look at him, the arrogant smirk returning to his face.

"So… what were we talking about?" he joked. Elena playfully punched Damon in the arm, and he pretended to be insulted.

"Once again, I hate to bring the mood down- but, I've changed a lot, Damon. You know that. I used to be into cheerleading, I used to be all about the town. And then my parents died, and everything changed…"

"So, you don't feel anything for me?" Damon asked. Something sparked in his eyes for a moment and it shocked Elena. He actually looked hurt.

"No, I feel it. But you have to accept the fact that I'm not the same…" she explained, looking into his eyes for any acceptance.

"You know, I think I'm liking this Elena much more," he told her, flirting with his eyes. She laughed.

"Good… But you know, there's still Stefan…"

"Speaking of him, we should probably get back to my place and tell him about our little _conversation _with Klaus, huh?" he asked, changing the subject. Elena nodded solemnly.

"Yes."

…

"Damon, you _idiot_! He could have killed her!" Stefan shouted, his shoulders tense. They were all sitting in Stefan and Damon's living room, discussing the previous events. Damon and Elena decided to leave out what happened before they saw Klaus, though.

"Stefan, you have to calm down!" Elena demanded. "Klaus would have killed me anyway. Why have you been so angry lately?"

"I don't know," he replied, looking around. "Elena, you need to have Vervain in your system, so that no one can hurt you." He changed the subject eagerly.

"No!" she argued. "What if one you need blood?" and then she noticed Stefan's alarmed expression, as she sat up tensely. "I meant Damon." And then he relaxed.

"Why would Damon take your blood anyway?" Stefan asked. Elena looked at him, feeling guilty.

She looked at Damon for support, but he did nothing but give her that contagious half second smile. She tried her best not to smile back.

Oh, she felt horrible!

But, unfortunately, Elena's smile showed. Stefan looked highly suspicious.

"Elena, Damon? What aren't you telling me?" he said, looking at them, his eyes full of worry.

**Translations:**

**Mad uomo: **Mad Man

**Elena è il mio, miniera per sempre: **Elena is mine, mine forever

**Lo vi amo, Klaus: **I love you, Klaus

**Il Mio Nemico: **My Enemy

**La mia bellezza con gli occhi marrone: **My brown eyed beauty.


	7. Chapter 7

"Elena, Damon? What aren't you telling me?" Stefan questioned, when he noticed the way Elena's eyes were fixed on his brother. It wasn't natural; no that was the wrong word. It wasn't _right. _She shouldn't have been looking at Damon like that, beaming at him as if he's some type of god.

And then her face became flat when she heard his words, as did Damon's. They didn't say anything. Elena's eyes were guilty, and Damon showed no expression. "I'm serious. _What's going on!_" he asked, insanely concerned.

"You didn't tell him?" Elena asked, somewhat annoyed with Damon. She had figured that Damon told his brother what was going on.

"Tell him what?" Damon said, giving her his infamous half second smile.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she exploded. "And don't think that you can just _move your lips _and make everything alright!" Stefan wasn't sure what they were talking about. He felt like an outsider.

Then Damon grinned. "I see you remember how we used to argue," he said, giving her the exaggerated smile, now throwing in his "eye thing" too. Elena rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

_Wait, _Stefan thought. _What did he mean, 'used to'?_

"Elena…" Stefan interrupted, uneasily. "What is Damon talking about?"

"Stefan," she sighed, looking at him sadly. Then to Damon, who just nodded at her. "Stefan. Please. I need you to understand what we're about to say. Just keep an open mind, okay?"

He unwound his arm from Elena's shoulders, and just looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. "What?" Stefan said.

Elena took a deep breath. "Remember all the times that Damon told you that I was with him first?" He simply nodded, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"You thought I was just trying to annoy you, didn't you?" Damon suggested his voice full of malice.

"Yes," Stefan said.

"Well, he was right," Elena concluded. Stefan looked absolutely surprised, not sure what to make of this news. He examined her face, but she was looking at Damon through her lashes, who was grinning and holding her hand in his.

"I'm not following…" Stefan stated. Elena looked at him, and took a deep breath. She moved her eyes to Damon.

"I'll tell him," Damon told her. "You don't need to be around to see this."

Elena closed her eyes, and grabbed Damon's forearm. "No…"

"Elena, _go!_" His voice was sharp, and she followed the instructions. Elena shot one last glance at Stefan, a look saying, _everything's going to be alright. _

She felt like such a liar as she walked out the door.

It had been an hour since Elena left. Stefan was now aware of the story. He felt horrible.

He had been mad at Damon all this time, saying how he better not betray him when it came to Elena.

When all along, _Stefan _turned out to be the _betrayer._

And he was worried, too. Absolutely worried. Elena was going to have to make a choice soon, and he wasn't sure what her answer would be anymore.

"Is that all?" he asked Damon, dazed.

"Yes."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going hunting now." With that, Stefan walked to the woods. He was thirsty now.

Very, very thirsty.

…..

Elena was in her room, reading _Romeo and Juliet _for a drama class project. She was bored, and very anxious. How had Stefan taken the news? Would he ever trust her again?

Life was too complicated.

Until, someone walked in her door, and made everything much simpler.

It was Klaus, holding her Vervain necklace, with eyes that looked defeated.

At the sight of Klaus, Elena shuddered. It was her automatic reaction. After she got over the initial shock of it, she looked at him.

No electric blue eyes. Good.

And he looked, well, innocent.

"I thought I'd bring this back to you," Klaus said solemnly. "I'm sorry I stole it."

Elena was confused. He tried to hand the necklace to her, but she didn't accept. She wasn't going near him. She just shook her head, frightened.

"Don't come closer!" she cried, although she knew from the look in his eyes that he meant no harm.

Klaus took slow steps toward her, until he was in front of Elena. He put the chain in her hands, and clasped his fingers around hers. "Keep this," he whispered. "Please."

Elena seemed to calm down a bit by his gentle touch. She _knew _Klaus, and even after everything, she could still say that she trusted him. After all, Stefan and Damon didn't know him that well…

"What happened today…?" she asked, looking into his olive colored eyes. They were standing very close now. Part of Elena wished that he would move while the other part was screaming _Put your arms around him, you idiot! _She knew she wasn't being compelled. She was holding Vervain, wasn't she?

"I don't know…" he started. "I lost control. I'm truly sorry." He looked to his feet and stepped away from her awkwardly. Someone this vulnerable can't be dangerous, Elena thought.

"Damon and Stefan told me horrible things…" she trailed off, sitting on her bed.

"They lied," he said quietly. "Katherine lied to them. Whatever she told them isn't true. I swear."

"But they said that when they ran into you a few weeks ago…" she replied, with equal softness in her voice.

"They lied, Elena. They're _lying _to protect you. They think I'm nothing but evil. Trust me, I am, but…" and then she started giggling. He pulled up a chair and sat so that they were knee-to-knee, and then continued. "I've changed. You have to believe me when I say that I would _never _hurt you, let alone kill you!"

"I know, Klaus, but they wouldn't _lie _to me!" She was getting a little angry with his accusations. But she calmed down when he looked at her.

"Stefan's lied to you. And Damon lied to you ever since you met Stefan. He forgot about you for over a year, treating you like a crumpled up piece of paper. As a matter of fact, I know that one of them is keeping a deadly secret as we speak…"

Elena hadn't thought of any of this. Damon _did _forget about her, and Stefan, well, he was another story. He lied to her. A lot. But it was always just to protect her, wasn't it? No, sometimes he lied to protect himself.

"I don't know who to trust anymore," she blurted out, deep in thought.

"You can trust _me, _Elena," Klaus said, putting his hand on Elena's shoulder, soothing her raw nerves. "I'll care about you—for all of eternity."

"Is that the same thing you said to Katherine?" Elena asked, her voice bitter and jealous.

"No. It wasn't," he answered, gazing deep into chocolaty eyes. "Katherine told me something like that, but _I'm _telling _you_."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with you," he stated, giving her a genuine smile, which she returned. The words sent chills down her spine.

"For how long?" Elena wondered, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Since the first time I met you," he told her, moving his hand to the side of her face, his thumb tracing her cheekbone.

"I knew it," she chuckled, and then her face got serious. "Have you been compelling me?"

"No," he replied coolly. "Once again, another lie. The Salvatore brothers lie a lot. They're not as perfect as they seem." Elena believed him. She didn't know why, but she trusted his word. "They were only attracted to you because of your resemblance to Katherine. They killed her because of what she had become. I'm almost positive that if she were the same girl they remembered from 1864, they would have chosen her," Klaus explained. Elena put her hand up. She had heard enough.

"They're lying _leaches_!" she snapped. "I should have known. I can't trust them."

"But you can trust me," Klaus said, with his kindest voice. "I'll always be worthy of your trust."

And then a smile quirked upon her lips. "I know, Klaus. I know." And then they stood up, hand in hand.

Klaus took a step closer to her, their foreheads now touching. "_Vi sono molto nelle, il mio caro. Mai fiducia un vampiro. Potrai imparare presto, e sarete mi ringrazierà per essa. Mi garanzia.."_ (**Translation below. Make sure you read it. Very importante… haha!)**

"What does that mean?" she giggled. Klaus took her hand and held it, his other hand going through her hair.

"It's just a little something I told Katherine," was all that he said, and then he bent his head down to meet her strawberry lips.

It was a simple, yet absolutely fantastic first kiss. Elena didn't want to stop.

_Then don't, _Klaus thought, reading her mind. And then he added more pressure to her lips and he felt her practically melt in his arms.

As he pulled away, he cupped the side of her face with his hand.

"I don't want you to ever leave," she mumbled.

"Then join me. For all of eternity, my love," he suggested.

Elena smiled. "Together, for all of eternity?" she repeated, thinking it over.

Klaus nodded.

"Well, Of course," she said, giving him a dazzling smile. She closed her eyes as he began brushing her hair with his fingers.

Klaus's wicked smile approached his face. _This is too easy, _he thought. Elena had fallen into his trap perfectly. All it took was a little compulsion and a few lies. He had won. And now he was ready to get revenge on the Salvatores.

Klaus lifted his head, exposing fangs.

Just when he was about to pierce her neck, Stefan and Damon walked in.

"Elena!" both Stefan and Damon shouted at the same time. She opened her eyes, annoyed, staring at the two men who she thought had betrayed her. She reluctantly unwound her arms from Klaus.

And then Stefan lunged on him. "Klaus!" Elena cried, trying to push Stefan away, who was on top of Klaus, strangling him. Damon grabbed her from behind. She was shaking and struggling to get out of his grip.

"Elena, everything's going to be okay," he said, trying to comfort her.

"You _jerk_!" she yelled, giving him the meanest look she had ever given someone. "Let go!"

Damon didn't drop his hands, but he stood motionless for a second. "What did Klaus say to you?" he asked, his eyes stone.

"That you _never _cared! And neither did Stefan! All I was to you was Katherine. All I _ever _was. That's why you gave me up, isn't it? Because you realized I wasn't her!"

Damon's face froze. "He's brainwashing her!" he said to Stefan, who wasn't paying any attention. But he sat up, alert for that moment.

Elena glanced over at Klaus, who was now pushing Stefan against the wall, choking him from behind. He had used that moment as an advantage. Stefan kicked Klaus, causing him to fly onto the bed. And then Damon quickly released Elena and was holding Klaus by the shoulders. He bit into the blonde vampire, and drank deeply.

Elena screamed, but Stefan covered her mouth. She pushed his hand away and looked into his blue eyes. "You _listen _to me, Stefan! Leave Klaus alone!"

He didn't know how to comment on that. "You don't know what you're saying!"

"Yes, I do. He _loves _me, something you would never understand!" And then Stefan didn't say anything. He only looked at Damon, who had released Klaus. They were now all standing still.

"It's a game," Damon said to Elena. "It's a sick game. He's _using _you."

"Look who's talking," Klaus said slyly. "You're saying you'd be here right now, if you _hadn't _met Katherine? She's nothing but a sick memory to you," he stated, pointing to Elena.

"I know what I want," she said. "I want Klaus."

"No, you don't," Stefan replied. "You met him a week ago. It's a _trap_!" Damon nodded in agreement.

"You don't know _anything_!" Elena snapped.

"Elena, please," Damon reasoned. "You can't leave behind everything we had. Please, just think about this. Think about _us. _Our future."

And then, something happened inside Elena. Her _true _feelings sparked up, as she looked into those fathomless blue eyes. _True _love. _True _friendship. Absolute trust.

But was it enough?

Elena stood motionless for a moment, staring at Damon. She wanted to say _everything _to him, but _nothing _would escape from her lips.

"Are you ready to make this decision? Eternal life… for _him?_" Stefan said, throwing a disgusted look at Klaus.

She was about to shake her head in protest, but Klaus grabbed her hand. "Of course she is," he replied, smirking. "Aren't you Elena?"

She didn't want to do this at the moment. Just looking at Damon was enough to change her mind. But when Klaus touched her…

All that Elena felt toward the Salvatore brothers was a deep, burning hatred.

"Yes, Klaus," she sighed. But now, Elena felt reluctance deep in the pit of her stomach. But her mind told her to ignore the feeling, so she did. Elena flattened the front of her shirt, and held on to the arm of Klaus's leather jacket. "Please leave," she commanded to Stefan and Damon, and then she turned to Klaus.

"Is there any way to _un-_invitethem in?" she asked him angrily. Klaus turned around to look at Stefan and Damon, who looked crushed. Klaus's expression said to them, _you lost. _Stefan nodded, defeated, but he knew that Damon wasn't through.

"Elena, he's lying to you!" he shouted, in a final attempt.

She just looked down to the floor, not sure what was going on. Her head was saying one thing: _Klaus, _while her heart was saying another: _Damon_. And she was listening to her head.

"Look who's talking," she spat. Woah! She didn't even know where that came from. She definitely wasn't _thinking _that at the moment…

And then a wave of anger washed over her again. "Just go," she whispered, pointing to the door. "But I'd love to escort you out the _window_ if you preferred that."

Stefan and Damon headed to her door. Klaus whispered something in Elena's ear and followed them to the hallway. They noticed him and snarled in unison.

"I don't see why you're so upset," Klaus told them. "I mean, it's obvious you never loved her. Isn't that right, Damon?"

Damon growled, his fangs extended. "You know that's a lie."

"Speaking of lies, would you stop messing with Elena's head?" That was Stefan, who was still very hurt from the previous ordeal.

"It's fun, messing with her. It's too easy."

"You never told us what you wanted with her." Damon.

"The satisfaction of hurting you," he replied wryly.

"That's not the truth," Damon said. "We all know it."

"I guess it's fun to let history repeat itself. She's a lot like Katherine, you know? Before she turned, of course. Vulnerable, and very trusting. All it takes is some sweet nothings and then they're yours forever. And I know you'd _love _it if she was like Katherine, like the Katherine you knew in 1864. You'd do anything for a second chance, wouldn't you Damon?"

"No," Damon answered, fury building in his voice. "Elena is perfect in every way right now."

"Then there's a perfect reason to do it: because you'll _hate _it."

And then they noticed Elena in the doorway, a tear stain on her cheek, but her eyes were strong. And she looked angry.

And then she showed Damon that cute, knowing glance, a look that said, _I saw everything. _

He had never felt more relieved in his life.

**Translation:**

**Vi sono molto nelle, il mio caro. Mai fiducia un vampiro. Potrai imparare presto, e sarete mi ringrazierà per essa. Mi garanzia:**

You are very gullible, my dear. Never trust a vampire. You'll learn soon, and you'll thank me for it. I guarantee it.


	8. Chapter 8

Klaus was snickering when he noticed the Salvatore brothers standing still, frozen in what seemed like pleasure. They were looking beyond him, in awe. He turned around reluctantly, to see Elena, her fists clenched by her side.

"You're the liar," she mumbled to Klaus. "_You're _the lying leach!" Klaus was alarmed, and it showed on his face. She gave him a wretched look, and began moving toward Stefan and Damon. But Klaus grabbed her wrist. Elena struggled to escape from his steel grip.

"You don't want to go over there," he told her melodically, his pupils changing size.

"No!" Elena shouted, refusing to follow his compulsion. She pushed him hard with her free hand, and then he released her, and disappeared into the blackness of night.

Elena stood motionless for a moment, Damon and Stefan just staring at her. And then her feet began working, and took her directly to where Damon was standing.

She wrapped her arms around him, panicked. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, pushing her face harder against his chest, her fists clenching as much fabric from the back of his gray t-shirt as possible.

She sighed in relief when he embraced her back. "Don't worry. It's okay…" he told her, kissing the top of her shaking head. "I've got you."

"Don't let go," she demanded. Damon could feel the tears staining his shirt.

"I won't, Elena," he replied, holding her tighter. "Please don't cry. Everything's going to be alright." He felt her relax at his words, and at the fingers now going through her hair softly.

Then, they were torn out of their moment when the sound of a throat being cleared came from the end of the hallway.

It was Stefan, looking awkward and very, very hurt.

Elena lifted her head from Damon's chest and stepped away, ashamed. "Stefan, I'm so sorry…"

But his eyes softened. He just nodded, a slight, defeated smile covering his face. "It's okay. I know Damon's going to be a huge part of you now. Of _us _now. I'll live with it."

Elena didn't like the way Stefan said _us. _No, it wasn't the way he said it; the word bothered her. Did she even want this life? A life full of, "_we's" and "us's"_?

No. She didn't want that lifestyle at all.

But _who_ did she want to spend her life with? That was the question.

"Elena, let's get you to the boarding house. We can talk there." That was Stefan, who still sounded a little shaken.

"Sure," she said, already heading for the door.

…

"I'm sorry I snapped at you like that," Elena said, shaking her head. "I feel so stupid!" She was sitting with Damon in his room. She was lying on the bed, feeling exhausted and ashamed.

"You blame yourself too much, Elena," Damon said slyly, placing himself next to her. He was now lying on the bed, just gazing at her with those fathomless blue eyes. "Everything's okay."

"But I kissed him," she said solemnly.

"Doesn't matter…" he trailed off.

"But it does. I shouldn't have fallen for it."

"You _didn't _though. Because I am proud to say that you're alive…" and then he grabbed Elena by the waist and pulled her over so that her head was resting on his stomach. "…in my arms."

Elena propped herself up, her head in her palms. Her elbows were resting on Damon's chest. She just stared at his face for a while. "What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes large.

"Well, he didn't turn you. Katherine fell for it because she gave in to Klaus's lies. That's why she became a monster." He lifted his hand to hold the side of her face. And then he grunted playfully as he dropped his head to the pillows. "What happened to me?" he mumbled, yet his tone seemed somewhat thankful.

"What do you mean?" she said, leaning over, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Why am I so… _normal _now," and then he grunted again.

"Get used to it," she whispered, and then kissed him again.

…..

"Okay… so he _can _die?" Stefan said on the phone. Bonnie was on the other end, looking through Emily's spell book.

"He should be able to as long as we have white ash," she explained, reading. "But I should put a spell on the stake."

"Then come right over. I know that Elena and Damon are just as eager as I am to get rid of him."

"Sure," she agreed. Then hung up. Stefan put the phone back and looked around at the dark boarding house. He looked at the grandfather clock to see the time. It was only 6:30 at night. It seemed so much later after all of the previous events. He decided to go upstairs and tell Elena and Damon about Bonnie coming over. He knew they'd be excited knowing there was a way to kill Klaus.

Stefan walked up the long, winding stairs leading to Damon's room.

When he got to the doorway, he was shocked by what he saw.

Elena and Damon were there, kissing. It was as if they hadn't even noticed him. Her hands were on the side of his face while Damon's were holding her waist very tightly. Stefan was not angry with Elena-he knew about their chemistry- but he was very hurt.

Eventually Elena pulled away, and she noticed Stefan. Their eyes locked for a moment, and then her face was filled with nothing but self hatred.

"Stefan…" she whispered, jumping off of the bed.

As horrified as he was, Stefan tried to keep his cool. "We'll talk later," he told them, his voice flat. "Bonnie's coming over. She's figured out a way to kill Klaus."

"That's great," Damon said, holding onto the "r" sound. Elena imagined a purring lion sounding like that. She tried to hold back her laughter. This time, she succeeded.

"That's amazing," Elena added. "But it won't be easy will it?"

"No," Stefan and Damon both replied at the same time.

Just as they finished Bonnie knocked on the door.

"Hey Bonnie," Elena said simply, standing behind Stefan and Damon, who were shoulder to shoulder. They weren't taking any risks if it turned out Klaus was at the door.

They recognized her and loosened up.

"Hello, Elena. Hi, Stefan." Then, Bonnie's face became flat and angry as she turned around. "Damon."

"Bonnie," he mimicked. "Glad to see that you don't hold a grudge." His voice was sarcastic, and Elena giggled, looking up at him with those big, chocolaty eyes, eyes full of admiration.

Bonnie noticed that expression. It was the same expression that Elena used to look at Matt with. And Stefan.

The room became awkward, and Bonnie could see Stefan's shoulders tense. His eyes became distant.

He had recognized their exchanged look also, and she could tell he felt nothing but pain.

Stefan knew there was only one way to get rid of that pain.

"Excuse me," Stefan said, breaking the silence. He walked into another room, shaking his head angrily.

"This is just getting difficult," Elena muttered under her breath, Damon placing a cool hand on her shoulder. Bonnie lifted her brow suspiciously.

"Are we going to have to explain ourselves _again_!" Damon chuckled after noticing her furrowed brow. Bonnie noticed there was something _different _about Damon. There were no longer the usual tones of bitterness in his voice, and his posture just seemed different. Relaxed.

He seemed happy.

"It can wait," Elena stated. "We've got some vamps to kill!" Bonnie also noted that Elena seemed more joyous also.

"_Some?_" Damon asked teasingly, acting shocked. "We've only got one 'vamp' to kill, little miss, 'I'm on a mission'."

"I don't know. It sounded tough… very…"

"Hard Core?" Damon suggested, grinning. Elena beamed at him.

"Yes. Very hard core," she repeated, giving him an approving glance.

"Remember, we make a good team?" he whispered.

"I remember!" Elena exclaimed, almost jumping.

Bonnie was surprised. Elena hated Damon a few weeks ago. But now, they had some sort of connection, a connection that words could not describe. She could tell this just by noticing a few longing looks. Bonnie's witch heritage emerged when a single thought popped into her head.

_Soul mates. They are soul mates._

Bonnie didn't believe in any of that mythology, but yet, her mind _clicked _at the words. Two simple words:

_Soul mates._

She brushed off the thought, and took the couple out of their strange moment.

"I brought a white ash wood stake. Let's cast a spell and 'kill _a _ vamp'," she giggled, imitating Elena's previous quote.

Damon and Elena nodded. "First of all, can you _please _concentrate on something _besides _each other?"

They were alarmed by Bonnie's outburst, but nodded, embarrassed.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Omnipotens Athena , Dea of sapientia, ego dico super vos iuvo nos huic vicis of perturbo. Tribuo nos a subcribo," _Bonnie muttered, closing her eyes.

As soon as she said the last words, the lights flickered. Elena gasped. She was now holding onto both Stefan and Damon's hands. Stefan had returned a few moments before Bonnie had begun the spell. Now, they were all there.

When the lights flickered, she squeezed onto their hands harder. She felt Damon return the squeeze, while Stefan only tensed and closed his eyes.

Elena was confused, but she decided to concentrate back to Bonnie's words. "_Ut ego erigo is talea of niveus ornus nemus , ego must quaeso vestri bona , gratia iuguolo Klaus , exemplar immortalis."_

Damon turned to face Elena, his cool breath against her cheek. "You know what language this is?"

"Let me guess," she whispered back to him. "Latin?"

"So smart," he complimented her, his fingers going through Elena's hair. He draped his arm around her shoulders when she jumped at the sudden power outage.

"Why did we lose electricity?" she asked Damon, looking around the blackness.

"How would I know? I'm not a witch!" he chuckled. Elena nodded.

"Good answer."

Bonnie still continued to speak the foreign words, her face distant, and her mind attached to her powers.

"_Tantum is talea ero validus pungo suus firmus tergum. Ubi talea adveho iuxta suus somes , is mos congelo pro iustus articulus,_" she said, raising the wooden stake. "_Tantum is talea ero validus pungo suus firmus tergum. Ubi talea adveho iuxta suus somes , is mos congelo pro iustus articulus. Is es multus sciscitor vestrum , valde dea , tamen is can servo plures ago. Hilaris Opportunus quod Hilaris Secui iterum._"

And then Bonnie's eyes gained awareness, as she took a deep breath. "It's done," she told them simply.

"It's time to kill him," Stefan pointed out.

"No Stefan, we're just going to hold onto this blessed stake for ten years!" Damon commented sarcastically. "Of course it's time to kill him, Captain Obvious."

Stefan rolled his eyes. How could Elena even be falling for his selfish, cocky brother? That was one thing he didn't understand.

"Maybe we should have Elena call him. She's the only one he actually somewhat trusts. He doesn't know how tough she really is. He wouldn't expect her to betray him," Damon said, giving her a daring look, which Elena smiled at.

"Use her as _bait?_" Stefan shouted. "No. Absolutely not. It's too dang…"

"No, Damon's right," Bonnie interrupted. "It's the only way to do it."

Stefan sighed. Elena walked up to him and gave him a long hug. With her arms around him, she whispered in his ear, "I love you, okay? Everything's going to be alright. I'll be fine."

"Okay," Stefan said. Elena gave him a quick peck on the lips. She pulled her Blackberry out of her jean pockets and walked out of the room, dialing Klaus's number.

After a few rings, he picked up. "Elena. I'm so sorry," Klaus pleaded, without even saying hello. "I don't even know why I said those things. They're _not _true. I promise. The Salvatore brothers just make me so _mad_!"

Elena rolled her eyes. Was he _really _expecting to fool her again? She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. But, she stuck with the plan. "It's okay. I believe you. I don't want to lose you, Klaus."

"I feel the same way." His voice was full of passion. He's _too _fake, Elena thought.

"I want to be with you forever," she managed to get out. "Meet me in my backyard tonight."

His voice was now excited. "When?"

"Eight."

"I'll see you then. I'm truly sorry, _mio caro._"

"What does that mean, _mio caro_?"

"It means, my dear." Then he hung up. Elena held the phone for a moment, and then ran back into the living room, panting.

"What?" Damon asked, running up to her.

"Klaus. My backyard. Eight."

They all exchanged serious glances and rushed to Elena's car.

…

"What do you wear to something like this?" Elena asked Bonnie, who was pulling Elena's hair into a simple up do. They were sitting in her room, preparing for their attack.

"Well, Klaus _thinks _he's turning you into a vampire, so I don't know. Wear something—sexy."

"Sexy? Really?" Elena asked, annoyed. "I can't even believe we're going to outsmart an original vampire!"

"You outsmarted Katherine, didn't you?" Bonnie said, finishing the touches of Elena's hair. She moved to the closet and began examining her many outfits.

Bonnie returned with a few dresses and miniskirts, holding them up to Elena. "You have to look like a gothic princess. We're aiming to take his breath away!"

"Great," Elena added sarcastically.

Bonnie threw the clothes on the ground, and went back to Elena's walk in closet. Once again, she returned with outfits. This time they were darker colored.

She held up a deep red corset themed top, with black lace on the bottom and on the spaghetti straps. The strings that tied in the back were sky blue. "It's a perfect contrast. Try this on. Keep the jeans. Casual is good."

Elena went into her walk in closet to try everything on. She put on the outfit and examined herself intently in the mirror. Elena had to admit, she really was beautiful. Her hair was pulled completely off of her face, exaggerating her high cheekbones.

The top showed off Elena's every curve, and the jeans pulled everything together perfectly. She slowly took a step toward the door, and opened it, facing her best friend.

"You look amazing," Bonnie pointed out. "Klaus is going to be totally out of it when he sees you. Perfect."

Elena smirked. "Alright. Klaus should be here any minute. Stay inside with Stefan and Damon. Hide your presence if you can," she commanded.

Bonnie nodded, and saluted dramatically. "Yes, sir!" Then, she headed down the stairs, to see Stefan and Damon waiting anxiously.

"Here she is," Bonnie said, as Elena walked down the stairs.

Their jaws practically dropped to the floor.

Stefan blurted out, "You look…"

"Absolutely stunning. Beautiful," Damon finished. Elena ran up to him and gave him a quick hug and then kissed him passionately, just for a couple moments. She no longer cared who was watching, for they both knew this could be their last moment together.

"If anything happens tonight, just know, I still love you. I love you now more than ever," she whispered against Damon's lips, so quietly that only he could hear it. Before Damon could even reply, Elena was gone, running to the backyard.

Klaus had arrived.

"Let the games begin," Damon said, still a little shocked.

…..

Elena walked down her porch steps, making slow, uneasy movements. She looked around the empty yard, waiting for Klaus to appear.

Within seconds, he was next to her, wrapping a strong arm around her waist. "Hello, _Mio amore,_" he said sweetly, kissing the side of her cheek. Elena closed her eyes for a moment, feeling comfort in the feel of his lips against her skin. "You look absolutely stunning tonight." She helplessly gripped at her Vervain necklace, in hopes of clearing her head. Nothing happened.

Elena stepped away from him, leaning against the railing. Klaus grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs, not noticing her fear.

They stood on the wet grass, Klaus hugging Elena from behind. He kissed the back of her neck intimately. "Are you ready?" he whispered, pulling her closer.

"Yes," she breathed. Elena was expecting Klaus to bite her neck. That was when she planned to attack. She felt the stake in her boot, and was ready to attack.

But what Klaus did changed the whole plan.

He grabbed a twig, and made a cut on the side his neck. He urged Elena to step forward. She shook her head.

Elena didn't care about breaking the plan. She just wanted to get out of there with her sanity. And she wanted to _live_.

"_NO_!" she shouted, running away, when Klaus grabbed her wrist. Elena screamed as loud as possible.

"What's wrong, Elena?" he asked, his face becoming sinister. "No one's going to save you. I've got your idiot of a brother stalling them for me."

"_Jeremy?" _She asked angrily. "What did you do to him?"

"It doesn't matter. All that you should know is that he has a stake and if you scream, _one more time…_"

"What would you do?" she challenged, tears coming to her eyes. Klaus's grip was tightening and she could feel her wrist breaking.

"I'll make sure he kills your beloved…"

He was cut off by Elena's snarl. He laughed. All though she tried to hiss she sounded like a purring kitten. "Leave Damon _alone_!" she shouted, really crying this time. He pain was causing her to see gray. Everything was becoming fuzzy.

"Damon? I was talking about Stefan… hmm," he said, snickering. "But I'd be happy to kill him _personally _if you even try to attack me. And you know I can do it.

With that, he dropped Elena to the ground. He had _broken _her wrist and soul. Tears were streaming down her face. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Now listen to me," Klaus demanded, lifting her up by the forearms. She was not supporting her weight at all, just leaning on his hands. He was proud to see that he had made this strong girl break. She was nothing now. Elena's mascara was running all over her face. "It's either you live forever or you don't live at all."

And then, she brought her lips to his wound, sucking hard. She was still crying, but gained her strength as she continued drinking his blood. Elena eventually released him, breathing hard against his throat. She had to admit; it tasted _good._

Suddenly a strong pair of hands grabbed Elena's shoulders from behind, and pushed her away from Klaus to the ground. The stranger practically tackled her. She looked up at the person, who was now lying on top of her.

It was not a stranger. It was Damon.

"Thank God!" she whispered, letting her head hit the ground. Damon rolled off of Elena, who was momentarily dazed, and grabbed the stake from the inside of her leather boot.

He stood up, fast, bringing Elena up with him. The vampire blood in her system was already beginning to heal her wrist, and she felt stronger.

Damon gripped the white ash stake, and lunged at Klaus, full force. They both fell backwards at the impact, and were nothing but a rolling tumble of hisses and growls for a while. Then they were both standing now, and Damon raised the stake, and when it came near Klaus, the blonde vampire froze in shock.

And then Damon stabbed him in the heart.

Klaus fell to the ground, his body shriveling and his veins sticking out. He looked at Elena with a wicked look that would haunt her forever. His look was full of a sick hatred. Elena looked down solemnly, and then his eyes became dull.

Klaus was dead.

They had killed him!

"What now?" Elena asked Damon, shocked. She was staring at the lifeless body on the ground.

"We'll bring him to the woods. When the sun rises, he'll burn to nothing."

"Oh," she commented. And then Damon pulled Elena into his arms, and then reality hit her. She had just been attacked. And she could have died. Damon saved her life. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, _hard. _And he kissed her back _harder. _Damon put his arms on the back of her neck, pulling her up so that she didn't have to stand on the tips of her toes.

Damon quickly pulled away, with a sarcastic and disgusted look. "What?" she asked.

"You taste like Klaus," he told her. Elena laughed, a true laugh, and then met his lips again. She never wanted to stop kissing him. She wished life was this simple, this wonderful, and this _perfect. _And the amazing part was that he felt the exact same way.

Then she pulled away, just looking at him. Then, they stepped inside. Jeremy was in the hallway, dead. The thing that terrified Elena the most was that there was a wooden stake sticking six inches out of his chest.

**Translation of Spell:**

Almighty Athena, Goddess of wisdom, I call upon you to help us in this time of trouble. Give us a sign. As I raise this stake of the white ash tree, I must ask for your blessings, in order to kill Klaus, the original immortal. Only this stake will be able to penetrate his solid skin. As soon as the stake comes close to his body, he will freeze for just a moment. If the stake pierces his heart, Klaus will die. A death that leads to nothing but blackness. A death of no return. It is a lot to ask of you, great goddess, but it can save many lives. Merry Meet and Merry Part again.


	10. Chapter 10

Elena rushed to Jeremy's side, her tears returning. She gripped the stake that was pierced in his chest, and pulled it out with all of her strength. Her sobs were coming out even louder than before.

"No, Jer? Jeremy!" she was shouting, shaking his shoulders. "Jeremy, _wake up_!" He was limp in his sister's arms, lifeless.

"Please!" she cried, losing her sanity. "No!" She punched the ground, looking at him. This was no longer her little brother; it was a shell of what he had left behind. That had hurt her the most.

Damon's cool arms were wrapping around Elena's abdomen as she screamed, pulling her away from Jeremy. She continued to cry for a while and then collapsed in Damon's arms. He held her tightly for what seemed like hours until she had no more tears to shed.

Finally, Elena pulled herself together and looked into Damon's pale blue eyes. "He's dead," she sighed. "He was a…"

"Vampire," Damon finished solemnly. Elena just nodded, afraid that he thought she was lying about Jeremy all this time.

"I didn't even know," she said honestly.

Damon didn't want to talk about this subject; he could tell Elena was already going into shock. He just said, "It's alright. I'm not upset. I _believe _you, okay?"

Elena gave him a faint smile as Damon lifted his hand to stroke the side of her face, holding her as if she might break in his arms. Suddenly, as he had predicted, Elena's eyes became dreamy and disconnected, and she could no longer support her weight, and fell into his arms.

She was in shock.

Damon lifted Elena in a fireman's hold and placed her on the couch. He took a final glance at Jeremy and picked him up, heading to the woods, where the dead vampire would burn along with Klaus.

Damon returned back to Elena's house shortly. She was still on the couch, just staring at the ceiling, her breathing soft. He rushed over to her and sat her up, letting Elena rest against his shoulder.

After a while, Damon pulled Elena's face to his chest, running his fingers through her hair fiercely. She shuddered suddenly and wrapped her arms around his waist, her breathing and heart rate going back to normal.

"You okay?" he asked, turning her around.

"I will be," she groaned after a long pause, just waking up from the shock of loss. Damon stood up uneasily, outstretching his hand for her. She took it willingly, and they walked toward her car.

…..

Stefan was pacing in his room. He hadn't seen Elena since the beginning of their plan. What happened with Klaus, and what happened with _her_? Was she okay?

Too many questions filled his head, but luckily, the girl who could answer them all walked in.

"Elena," he whispered, running up to her. Her face was flat and depressed. Her eyes and lips were swollen. It looked like she had been crying…

Oh no!

Jeremy.

Stefan had completely forgotten about that.

"My brother," she told him, holding back more tears. "He's… dead."

"I know," Stefan commented sincerely. His face was honest.

"Wait," Elena said suspiciously, taking a step toward him, her vocal tones full of questioning. "How do you know that?"

"Elena…"

"Did you…" she didn't want to finish. Her voice was full of anger. "…Kill him?"

Stefan didn't say anything, but, "Elena," once again.

"You…killed…my _brother_?" She was hurt and clenching her fists.

"Elena, please. I had to do it. He was threatening us…" Stefan said, backing away from her.

"He _threatened _you? So, you just decided to kill him? Get rid of him so he'll leave you alone? He's my _brother, _Stefan!"

"_Was _your brother," he pointed out, dropping his jaw at the sudden outburst. He felt terrible. Elena's eyes were filled with sadness. He hated himself more than ever.

Then Elena did something that startled both of them. She walked close to Stefan and slapped him across the face, _hard. _She put all of her weight and anger into the hit, causing him to fall back a little.

"You _jerk_!" she yelled. "What's happened to you?"

"I'm sorry," he said, reaching up to his face, noticing a drop of blood coming from the bottom of his lip. "I don't know. That was really hurtful, what I just said."

"You think?" she said bitterly. "What's going on, Stefan? Why have you been so detached and _strange _lately?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated, and then sighed. "It's the blood."

Elena stood, bewildered for a moment. "What do you mean, the blood?"

"The human blood," he told her.

Elena was shocked. "Human blood?" she repeated, looking at Stefan with unstable eyes. "I'm not following…"

"Human blood!" he snapped, sitting on his bed. "I've been drinking it. And I can't _stop_!" He brought his hands up to his head, massaging his temples.

"You've been lying?" she asked, somewhat ashamed in him. Stefan nodded.

"I couldn't tell you. I remembered how you reacted last time when you found out…"

"That's because _Damon _had to tell me last time! Stefan, I'm glad we can talk about this!" she explained, trying to calm herself.

After a long silence, Elena said, "When did you start drinking human blood again?" her voice was now back to normal.

"After we met Klaus," he answered.

Elena just nodded.

"Everything was so stressful, between Klaus, and Damon, and _you_! Everything was falling apart, so I went to the blood. It helped for a while, but, well, you know about the hunger."

"Yes," she said, thinking about the first time Stefan was hooked to human blood. It was a terrible experience, an experience they both were hoping to never relive.

"I'm so sorry about Jeremy," he added, changing the subject. "I lost control!"

Elena looked down at her feet. As much as she wanted to forgive him, she couldn't. "It's not that easy, Stefan. I wish that I could just say, 'it's okay' and fix everything, I do. But Jeremy's dead. He's not coming back. I understand that it was an accident, but I need time," she said.

Stefan nodded. "We both need time."

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"I need time, Elena. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I need time away from this town, time to figure out what to do about this bloodlust. And you need time to think about Damon."

Elena didn't reply. Stefan's words seemed _wrong _somehow, yet she agreed with what he was saying. She didn't need to think about Damon. She needed time just to _be_ with Damon, to see if he was still the same person she fell in love with over a year ago. Just Damon and Elena. Elena and Damon. No Stefan.

After a while, she said, "I guess you're right."

"I _need _to figure out who I am," he explained. "I'll come back for you someday, I promise."

Then Stefan kissed her on the lips tenderly, and was gone.

She didn't cry.

She didn't scream.

She wasn't going to count the days until Stefan would return.

All that Elena could think about were the days ahead of her, the days she would spend with Damon, only Damon. Elena smiled at the thought, just as Damon walked in the door.

"What happened with Stefan?" he asked her eagerly.

Elena quickly hopped off the bed where she was sitting, and ran up to Damon, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their faces were inches apart.

"He needs some time alone," she answered simply, putting her face even closer to his, so that their noses were touching. "And _we _need time together."

"Very true," he chuckled. Damon then lowered his head and kissed her sweet lips. Finally, there were no barriers between them. No one was there to walk in on them, and Elena didn't feel guilty at all now. Elena then realized that her mind felt clear and weightless. She couldn't worry about _anything _while Damon was holding her.

"Oh!" Damon said against her lips as he pulled away. He lifted Elena off of her feet to stare into her brown eyes. "Remember what you said to me before you met with Klaus tonight?"

Elena nodded, giving him a huge, genuine smile. "I said that I loved you. I do."

Damon gave her a sarcastic smirk, and replied, "No, I wasn't talking about that," and then he started laughing. Elena hit him on the arm jokingly.

"I'm kidding," he told her. "I love you, too," and kissed Elena again, with more passion this time.

Elena kissed him back. She had never felt more loved in her entire life. And she realized that she was kissing the man that she would spend all of eternity with.

They truly were a perfect team: Damon and Elena. Elena and Damon.

_**Awwww! It's the end! :( What did you think of this story? Also, which story did you think was better? This fanfic, or "After Prom"? **_

_**I was thinking of maybe making another story relating to this one. I was thinking of making a sequel. What do you think of that?  
Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me! Please review!**_


End file.
